creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Pfingstglocke - Der ungewollte Pakt
2. Der ungewollte Pakt Diese Tage kennt jeder... Nichts läuft wie es soll und jeder versucht, dir noch Eins rein zu würgen. Hatte wieder einmal Stress mit meiner Frau. Es ist immer die gleiche Heuchelei. Sie meint „Es geht mir nicht ums Geld!“ und „Hauptsache und wir leben nicht auf der Straße“. Doch ein Blick von ihr beim Bummel im Einkaufszentrum sprechen Bände. Und dann diese abschätzende und nachdenkliche Betrachtung von unserem Sohn und mir verletzt mich sehr. Seien wir mal ehrlich: Jeder lechzt nach etwas mehr finanzieller Unabhängigkeit. Es muss ja nicht der Lottogewinn sein, aber so, dass ein besserer Standard herrscht. Und, dass man am Monatsende noch etwas übrig ist, sodass für schlechte Zeiten oder eine größere Anschaffung etwas angelegt werden kann. Wer jetzt sagt, Geld macht nicht glücklich, der ist entweder steinreich oder einer dieser heuchlerischen Lügner. Auf jeden Fall hatte ich die Nase voll, schnappte mir den Hund und verließ das Haus. Ich flüchtete regelrecht vor blökendem Weib und trotzigem Balg. Ich musste mich abreagieren! Einfach nur Zeit für mich. Diesen Sommer habe ich begonnen, den Wald zu erkunden, den ich noch nicht kenne. Seit Kurzem zieht mich der Teil an, unter dem die Grundmauern einer alten Burg begraben sein sollen. Es gibt zahlreiche urkundliche Erwähnungen, doch leider keine Gemälde oder andere optische Hilfsmittel, auf denen diese veranschaulicht wird. Dank gebührt unserer heißgeliebten Kirche, die dieses Bauwerk im Mittelalter wieder abreißen lies. Aber durch das Würzburger Bistum habe ich jetzt einen tollen, mystischen, ausgeglichenen und idyllischen Ort, der mir Ruhe und Frieden bringt. Sobald ich die Landstraße überquert habe und die letzten Äcker vor mir sah, die mich von diesem Ort trennen steigt die Vorfreude auf seine Burgwälle und Krater, die ich abenteuerlich erkunde. „Puh, es ist heute verdammt heiß“, kommt es mir in den Sinn, als ich gerade den Feldweg zwischen Mais, Gerste und Raps hinauf wandere. Als ich schon dachte, ich muss kehrt machen, weil die Hitze meine Birne weichkocht, betrat ich den Wald. Nach fünf Metern fiel die Temperatur um angenehm gefühlte fünf Grad. Die Anstrengungen des Atmens und des Wanderns wurden prompt durch das Blätterdach weggefegt. Ich ließ meinen Hund von der Leine, damit er ein freier bewegt. Doch er blieb stets bei mir in der Nähe. Anfangs hegte ich den Verdacht, dass er einfach alt wird mit acht Jahren und er Muskelkater von den Tagen zuvor hätte. Doch ich sollte im Laufe des Nachmittags eines Besseren belehrt werden. Je weiter ich heute in den Wald ging, desto düsterer und drückender wurde dieser heute. „Hab ich mich verlaufen?“, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Doch weder das Wetter, noch das Licht hatten sich verändert. Ich reimte mir eine Täuschung durch Sonneneinfall oder so zusammen. Obwohl ich mich damit belog, um meine Laune zu heben, wurde diese dunkler und makaberer und immer schlimmere Szenen schlichen sich in meine Gedanken. Vor meinem inneren Auge nahmen die schlimmsten Alpträume und Gedanken visuelle Form an. Da ich inzwischen so in meinen eigenen Gedanken versunken war, bemerkte ich nicht, dass mein Hund sich immer näher und schützender an mich drängte. Er forderte mich sogar in seinem Hütetrieb auf, kehrtzumachen. Doch ich reagierte in meinem hypnotischen Zustand nicht. Ich ging weiter, immer schön über Gräben, Wälle und Wurzelwerk. „Grrrrhhhrrrrr“ Ein tiefes, verängstigtes dennoch bedrohliches Grollen riss mich aus meiner Ekstase, die mir der Wald beschert hatte. Bis ich ausmachen konnte, wo es her kam, erklang es ein zweites Mal. Diesmal spürte ich die Erschütterungen an meinen Waden. Es war mein Hund. Da er nur etwas größer als ein Mops war, reichte seine Widerristhöhe bis zu meinen Waden. Als ich wieder bei vollem und klarem Verstandes war, bemerkte ich, dass er eine Höhle anknurrte. Jeder Hundehalter kennt es: Wenn der Hund knurrt, konzentriert man sich auf den Hund, denn er sieht für sich eine Bedrohung. Also rief ich ihn – immer noch mit großer Verwunderung im Hinterkopf, wegen seines mindestens drei Oktaven tieferen Knurrens – zur Ordnung. Er ließ sich beruhigen, dennoch blieb seine buschige noch Rute fast kerzengerade nach hinten gespannt, genau wie jeder einzelne Muskel. Auch sein Gesicht war auf Krawall gebürstet. Leicht angezogene Lefzen und die Ohren so flach an den Kopf gelegt, dass diese mit dem Fell der Kopf- und Halspartie verschmolzen. Trotz des unguten Gefühls, das mein Hund mir signalisierte, wand ich mich der Höhle zu, die ich die letzten Tage anscheinend übersehen hatte. Ich näherte mich ihr, brachte die drei Schritte hinter mich und starrte ins Dunkel. Ich konnte kein Ende erkennen. Also entschloss ich mich, in die abfallende Öffnung einen Stein zu werfen. Ich lauschte sehr angestrengt über die übliche Geräuschkulisse des Waldes hinweg. Doch ich hörte keinen Aufprall. Fasziniert von dieser Erkenntnis und angezogen durch eine noch nie gekannte hypnotisierende Neugier zog es mich an die Höhle. Mit der Absicht meinen Hund zu animieren, wandte ich mich ihm zu und erkannte, dass seine Haltung sich verändert hatte: seine Ohren waren noch immer angelegt, doch der Kopf war gesenkt, so dass keine gerade Linie mit der Wirbelsäule mehr entstand. Auch der Schwanz der kurz zuvor noch Kampfbereitschaft signalisierte, klemmte jetzt zwischen seinen angespannten Hinterbeinen. Das dunkle Knurren wich auch langsam, einer lächerlichen, verängstigten, hellen Version. Mir war klar, dass er sich nicht animieren lassen würde. Ich konnte dank der Anziehung die von der Höhle ausging, das langsam nagende Gefühl, dass in mir aufstieg fast vollständig ignorieren. Dennoch legten sich mir Panik und Angst wie kleine Fassringe um meine Brust und erschwerten mir das Atmen und klares Denken. Dennoch stieg ich hinab und ließ die Magie des Ortes siegen. Ich zückte mein Smartphone, um mir mit einer Taschenlampen-App etwas Licht zu machen. Neugierig tat ich einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Nach circa 50 Metern konnte ich kein Licht mehr von außen sehen. Zudem änderte sich die Beschaffenheit des Tunnels. Der zu Beginn sehr festgestampfte Waldboden wich langsam einem ausgetretenem Steinboden, auch die Wände passten sich dem Boden an. Bei diesem Wechsel versagte mein Handy. Jetzt hatte ich keine elektronische Lichtquelle mehr. Ich versuchte das Ding wieder einzuschalten, doch vergebens, der zu 80 Prozent gefüllte Akku hatte sich verabschiedet. Doch bevor es dunkel wurde, erblickte ich eine Fackel. Im Dunkeln tastete ich nach ihr. Gut, dass ich Raucher bin und immer ein Feuerzeug einstecken habe. Es dauerte etwas, bis die Fackel brannte, da meine Finger langsam sehr zittrig wurden. Wer hätte nicht flatternde Nerven, wenn er erfüllt von der starken Erregung über den Fund eines dunklen, muffigen, sehr alten und eventuell historischen Tunnels ist. Endlich! Die Fackel glimmte. Kurzen Moment später tauchte diese den Tunnel in warmen Schein. Doch mit diesem wärmenden Schein schlich auch die Angst ein. Die Augen ließen sich vom Spiel aus Licht und verzerrten Schatten in die Irre führen und somit waren sie nicht mehr hundertprozentig verlässlich, Gefahren zu erkennen. Nach wenigen Schritten, die ich mit der neuen Lichtquelle machte, drang ein, erst kaum wahrnehmbares Geräusch, an meine Ohren. Ich überprüfte mein Telefon, denn es machte sich ab und an selbständig, doch leider war es immer noch nutzlos. Also konnte es nur vom Tunnel kommen. Ich stand erst mal da und lauschte, konnte aber nichts verstehen. Ich entschied mich zu wenden und den Tunnel zu verlassen, nicht nur um Zeugen zu rufen, damit diese Entdeckung gesehen wird.Kaum machte ich zwei Schritte in die andere Richtung, wurde das Geräusch schon lauter und ich erkannte Stimmengewirr. Nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber laut und mysteriös genug, um mich weiter in seinen Bann zu ziehen und dem Tunnel wieder zu folgen. Je weiter ich kam, desto besser verstand ich die Stimmen. Erst waren es die Stimmlagen. Die eine war warm, wohlklingend und einladend und die andere war kalt, abweisend und klang grauenvoll schrill. Sie schienen Lockrufe, Einladungen, Warnungen und Drohungen enthalten. Wie ein Mantra redete ich mir Ich blickte immer wieder über die Schulter, blickte mich um, ob ein Axt schwingender Massenmörder auf mich zugerannt kam. Meine Beine, die aus Pudding zu bestehen schienen, gehorchten mir schon lange nicht mehr. Deshalb lief ich, trotz meiner eiskalten Hände, meines rasendem Herzens und dem aufgeregten Flattern in der Brust, weiter. Nach gefühlten Stunden, in denen ich mehrmals probierte mich der Anziehung zu entziehen erreichte ich eine alte Tür. Mit der Tür hörten auch die Stimmen auf. Ich genoss die Ruhe, die entstand. Ich untersuchte Tür genauer. Sie sah aus, wie man es sich so aus dem Mittelalter vorstellen würde. Komplett aus Eiche, mit schmiedeeisernen schwarzen Beschlägen, Scharnieren und dazu passenden Stiftnägeln. Ich bestaunte die Tür und war verwundert, dass diese noch so gut intakt war. Denn wenn diese zur einstigen Burg gehört hätte, müsste sie, aufgrund der Feuchtigkeit hier unten, morsch und aufgequollen sowie die Beschläge verrostet sein. Aber ich erkannte beim Hinsehen keinen Makel. Auch die Beschläge sahen aus, als wären sie erst kürzlich mit Öl behandelt worden. Ich suchte nach einer Klinke, einem Riegel oder anderem Mechanismus um die Tür zu öffnen, denn jetzt war ich schon so weit gekommen. Also wollte ich wissen, was dahinter war. Doch leider fand ich nichts. Sachte berührte ich die Tür und spürte, wie neu sich das Holz anfühlte. Ich strich langsam drüber und betrachtete auch die Maserung. Mein Gehirn versuchte gerade den Fund irgendwie zu verstehen und zu begreifen, als die Tür plötzlich glühend heiß unter meinen Fingerspitzen wurde. Es schien so, als würde auf der anderen Seite ein Feuer wüten! Ich trat verwirrt zurück. Und starrte erschrocken und fassungslos die Tür an. Eben da, wo noch meine Hand gelegen war, fing die Tür an zu glimmen und brannte sich ein, mit dem Effekt von selbst entzündender Kohle. Es knisterte, kleine Glutfäden zogen sich hindurch und hinterließen in altdeutscher verschlungener Schrift, die Schriftart in der die Nazidokumente verfasst wurden, eine Botschaft: „Suchst du Reichtum dann tritt ein, bediene dich am Vertrag aus vergangener Zeit.“ Ich konnte den Satz gerade so zu Ende lesen, als ich die Tür an den verkohlten Stellen berührte, schwang diese auf und die Schrift verschwand. Die Tür sah wieder aus, wie zu Beginn und gab den Blick in ein Kellergewölbe frei. Es sah ein wenig wie ein alter Weinkeller aus, den es bei noblen und teuren Winzern gab. Doch hier standen Regale voll mit lauter wertvollen Sachen. Es begann mit Waffen und Rüstungen, die für den Kampf eher ungeeignet erschienen, wegen all dem Gold und der Verzierungen und Gravuren. Ich schlich mich voran, obwohl es wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, denn der Staub dämpfte jeden Schritt. So kam ich an alchimistischen Büchern und reich verzierten Bibeln vorbei, bis ich schließlich beim Schmuck angelangt war. Plötzlich kamen die Stimmen wieder: „Flieh, du Narr! Solange du noch einen Funken Willenskraft hast!“ Ertönte wieder die aggressive, misstönende und nun auch gehetzt klingende Stimme. Sie klang als würden hunderte Fingernägel in schneller, harter Abfolge über eine Tafel kratzen. Erschrocken sah ich mich um, doch es war kein Mensch zu sehen. Geschweige denn eine andere Kreatur oder ein schemenhaftes Wesen. Ich wollte der Aufforderung schon Folge leisten, als ich diese wundervolle handliche Truhe sah. Sie schien von innen heraus zu leuchten, ihr goldener Schein trat durch jeden Zwischenraum. Ich machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und da hörte ich sie zum ersten Mal und ich werde Sie nie vergessen, diese schrecklich wohlklingende, sanfte, verlockende und harmonisch klingende Stimme: „Ahhh! Dachte ich es mir doch, dass du nicht der Typ für Gewalt oder Wissen bist! Das ist das Richtige für dich! Nimm Sie!“ Den Hauch von Belustigung und List hörte ich in diesem Moment leider nicht heraus, da mein Geist vollkommen von der Truhe eingenommen war. Hypnotisiert von der Stimme, kam ich unbeholfen der Aufforderung nach. Ich öffnete mit fahrigen Händen die Truhe. Darin befanden sich goldene Brakteaten. Ich steckte meine Hand in die Goldmünzen, griff mir einige heraus und ließ diese wieder hineinrieseln. Ich spürte, wie sich mein Gesicht aufhellte und meine Mundwinkel zu einem schmerzhaften, seltsamen und psychopathischen Grinsen verzogen. Auch mein Geist hellte sich auf. Alle meine Probleme, Sorgen und finanziellen Bedenken waren weg, denn die Truhe schien die Lösung zu sein! Ich ließ, mit immer schmerzhafterem Grinsen, das Gold in die Truhe rieseln. Während ich dies tat, blendete ich die gesamte Umgebung aus meinem Sichtfeld aus. Es gab nur noch die Truhe und mich, sonst nichts. In meinem Geist formte sich der Satz: "Ich möchte diese, NEIN, ich brauche diese Truhe!" Kaum hatte ich den Satz zu Ende gedacht, ertönte abermals die wohlklingende Stimme: "So sei es! Der Handel soll hiermit besiegelt sein!" Ohne Vorwarnung spürte ich einen harten, kräftigen Ruck um meine Taille, der sich durch meinen ganzen Körper zog, als würde mich ein unsichtbares Seil herauszerren. Der gesamte Weg für den ich anscheinend nervenaufreibende Stunden gebraucht habe, flog in Sekunden an mir vorbei. Der Raum mit den Schätzen, die Tür, der Steingang, der Erdgang, der Höhleneingang und der Waldboden. Während dieser Prozedur wurde ich von zwei Sachen heimgesucht: Ein mal hörte ich ein boshaft, höhnisches schallendes, haarsträubendes Lachen. Und zweitens brachte mich der Gedanke, dass mir die Kiste bei den Ruck aus den Händen gefallen war und ihren Inhalt quer über den Boden verteilte sehr. Mit einem Schlag kehrten meine Sorgen wieder zurück. Kurz bevor dieser Höllenritt zu Ende ging, glaubte ich ein „Bis Bald!“ zu hören. Ich erwachte, gebettet auf einer Mischung von harten Wurzeln und weichem Moos, in einer sehr unbequemen Lage. Es war Nacht und regnete in Strömen. Ich höre durch den Regen gedämpftes Stimmengewirr und mehrere Stiefel, die immer wieder Zentimeter tief in den Matsch einsanken. Als ich mich etwas gesammelt hatte und es schaffte ein wenig die Augen zu öffnen, sah ich sieben oder acht Lichtkegel, die herumschwenkten und mich suchen. Plötzlich vernahm ich eine bekannte Stimme: „Hier! Ich hab ihn. Er scheint das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben!“ Kaum hat sie den Satz beendet, wurde die Stimme zu meinem Schwiegervater der mich rüttelte und mich ansprach: „ Hey wach auf! Komm schon, genug geschlafen!“ Obwohl es ein eher scherzhafter Ton sein sollte, spürte ich die Sorge und Angst in seinen Worten und das Zittern in seiner Hand. Mein Geist wurde wacher und ich sah als erstes den Suchtrupp der in vier Metern Höhe außerhalb einer Grube waren. Anscheinend bin ich in eine vier Meter tiefe Grube gestürzt. Nur mein Schwiegervater war zu mir hinunter geklettert. Meine erste Frage galt nicht der verwirrenden Szenerie, sondern lautete: „Wo ist mein Hund?“ „Der ist bei uns. Wir erklären dir alles später!“ Obwohl ich wieder bei Bewusstsein und mich fit glaubte, bestanden die Sanitäter darauf mich mit Gurten auf ein Tragebrett zu schnallen. Obwohl ich beteuerte, ich könne laufen, trugen mich zwei Sanitäter, Schwager und mein Schwiegervater festgeschnallt auf diesem Brett zum Rettungswagen, wo ich auf die Trage geschoben wurde. Während der ganzen Prozedur sprach niemand auch nur ein Wort. Bevor die Türen sich schlossen, sah ich meinen Schwiegervater mit Tränen in den Augen, der mir schnell zurief, dass er mit meiner Frau nachkommen würde. Und so fuhren wir los. Jetzt hatte ich genug Zeit, über die Geschehnisse nachzudenken und mir erst mal etwas Glaubhaftes für alle zusammenzuschustern. Was war eigentlich passiert? Während ich versuchte, die Geschehnisse des Nachmittags zu begreifen und im Geiste für mich festzuhalten, kam mir immer nur ein Bild in den Sinn: Wie ich in mitten der Dunkelheit stehe, immer wieder in eine Truhe voll Gold fasse und es wieder hinein rieseln lasse und mir die Truhe aus der Hand fällt. Mit einem breiten psychopathischen Grinsen, meinem Backenbart und meiner Größe sehe ich aus, wie ein durchgeknallter irischer Kobold. Aber nicht auf lustige Art durchgeknallt, wie diese Kobolde es sonst sind. Nein, total verstörend, wie ein geistesgestörter, angsteinflößender Psychopath. Ich entschloss mich den Ahnungslosen zu mimen, bis ich herausgefunden habe, was vorgefallen war. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Mord